Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fifth Brother
by Silverscale
Summary: What if one of the world's greatest martial artists fell victim to one of shredder's attacks before Turtles and Splinter were created? And what if this martial artist was turned into a mutant too, but of a different kind? TMNT-R½ crossover
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fifth Brother.

By Silverscale

Crossover: Ranma½ and the original TMNT series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½ or TMNT. I only own my own creations and ideas.

A/N: Note that this story begins before Hamato is mutated and at the day World Trade Center is destroyed. Gives a short pray. May the gods guide the poor souls to heaven and the deserving ones to hell.

(A/N)

"Speaking"

/Communication/

_Thinking_

**Scenes**

Prologue: The Beginning.

**At Hamato Yoshi's Home in the Sewers of New York**

Hamato Yoshi was sitting in his lair feeding his four small turtles when he heard something walking in the sewers. He stood up and walked to his door and looked through the holes. He saw a human stumbling through the sewers probably wounded. He opened the door and what he saw was something he would never forget. In front of him stood a young man or at least what was left of a young man. He looked 16 years old and had Japanese features he had black hair and sapphire blue eyes and was dressed in only a pair of black Chinese silk pants.

But it wasn't that which scared Hamato, no it was the state of the young man's body that terrified him. The boy's ribcage was ripped open showing his still pulsing lungs and some other organs, the left side of his face was ripped off leaving a naked skull. The almost zombie like boy looked at the man and spoke in Japanese. "I have finally found you Hamato Yoshi, Master of the Foot." He then fell boneless to the ground, bleeding worse then he had before.

Hamato did what he could to help the young man and tended his wounds as much as he could. The young boy recovered inhumanly and by a few days his organs had been recovered by flesh, but not skin, but his face couldn't recover. Hamato sat by the boy's side and when he woke up he told the ninja master of who he was and why he was in New York.

"I am Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster and Heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I was learning the style of the foot a few days before you where throw out. I saw how Oroku Saki got you throw out but when I was about to tell the grandmaster I found him dead together with his bodyguards. I found out later that Oroku Saki had started to train the ninjas into ruthless murderers and terrorists. I rebelled and fought against him and defeated him before ten seconds had gone. But then his men shoot me and threw me into the sea. I survived by sheer luck of my skill in the martial arts, but when I returned I found out that I was presumed dead and that my family had left all hope of finding me."

The young man growled and Hamato's eyes widen in shock as he saw an aura of ki burn around the young man. He had never seen a ki aura before but he knew that if you could summon one you were either very powerful or very skilled. The man gained control and the aura dimmed away. "Ungrateful bastards. I saved their lives more then once and when I am gone for only three days they give up hope of finding me and remove me from the clan, leaving me as a ronin."

He then sighed and continued his story. "I fought against the Foot for two moths and destroyed most of their plans until Oroku Saki did something I never excepted. He had found a living brain from another dimension and made a deal with it so he could take over the world. I fought against him here in New York and paid dearly for it. I fought against his robots and a giant eight headed serpent he had created with some kind of genetic, when he sent two airplanes he had stolen into World Trade center, the buildings we were fighting on, and destroyed them. I fell down through the building and into the sewers and decided to look for you since I knew you lived here, I got very good information around here. And I knew that you were the only one who would help me and I need to warn you. Oroku Saki is going to send a dangerous mutaaaa…" But the words died in his words and Ranma fainted after using too much energy to stay awake and to speak.

Hamato Yoshi placed a wet towel on the fainted man's forehead and wondered what it was his arch nemesis was going to send.

**Two Days Later**

When Hamato came into the lair after his daily walk and was meet by a strange sight. His four turtles were walking in a pool of glowing pink liquid. He walked over to them and tried to scrub the liquid away from them when Ranma woke up and saw what Oroku was doing he shoot up and shouted. "DON'T TOUCH THE MUTAGEN!" He then tripped on his weak legs and fell face down into the liquid. And then it happened.

Hamato placed his turtles on the ground and saw how they began to change into 12 years old turtle humans. But suddenly Hamato felt himself change, his body became covered in fur and his face grew longer and so did his nails and teeth and after a couple of seconds he had become a rat human. Ranma was also changing his body twisted and turned as he slowly changed, he grew scales, a long tail, his head became the head of a cobra, he grew claws instead of hands and feet and his wounds healed completely as he became a snake human.

The six mutants stared at each other before Ranma slowly stood up and groaned he looked like he was two years younger and was slightly taller then the turtles. He then looked at Hamato and spoke in confusion. "Um… who or what are you? ... Who or what am I? … Wait I remember something. Um… Ranma, that's my name I think. Umm… karate, kung fu, Tai kwon do, anything goes, roasting chestnuts over a roasting fire, hiryu shoten ha, mokou takabisha, kijin raishu dan, yami-sen-ken, umi-sen-ken… um and some other umm martial arts I think they are."

The confused cobra boy looked around and then got his sight on the four human turtles that were looking back at him. "What or who are you guys?" The boy turtles looked at one another in confusion before they returned staring at Ranma, and a staring contest began.

Hamato didn't know how but the young man, now boy, had lost his memories except his martial arts and his first name because of the transformation. He decided to do what he could and raise them as if they where his own children. And it was good idea since they only had each other now since humanity wouldn't accept any of them into the human society. He knew that if humans saw something like them but yet unlike them they will fear it and do anything to destroy it. Hamato only hoped that he could raise the five teens good enough so they could survive in the world when they had to leave to get lives of their own.

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Flames will be used to keep me warm. throws some flames into his fire place


	2. Chapter One: The Snake Morpher

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fifth Brother.

By Silverscale

Crossover: Ranma½ and the original TMNT series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½ or TMNT. I only own my own creations and ideas.

A/N: Bebop and Rocksteady will still be the same brain-dead duo that brings us much laughter. And note that this is from the Turtle movies and not the comics, I haven't read one of those for 9 years and I think my parents threw them away a long time ago anyway.

Name: Ranma Saotome.

Nickname: Mortis.

Mutant Kind: Hydra.

Special Abilities: Can change his body into anything reptile related, can learn techniques by just seeing them, super speed, super strength, super agility, super flexibility, super senses and super charm.

Techniques: Unlimited.

Weapons: All kinds but his favorite is the scythe.

(A/N)

"Speaking"

/Communication/

_Thinking_

**Scenes**

Chapter One: The Snake Morpher.

Six Years Later

It is 20:30 in the sewers and Donatello is training with his brother Ranma, who has given himself the nickname Mortis, he used his trademark staff while Mortis used his bokkens. The cracks and smacks echoed through the lair as the two brothers fought with great speed and strength. Mortis then made his neck expand and struck with his cobra head toward Donatello's staff. He caught it and used his powerful neck to twist the staff out from Donatello's grip and bit it in half with his powerful jaws. He then struck with his tail at Donatello's legs and made him fall on his back and the held both his bokkens against the turtle teen's throat while grinning. "Do you give up Donny?" He asked the slightly winded turtle teen.

"Yes I give up Mortis." Mortis removed his bokkens from his brother's throat and helped him up and smiled at him. "You are getting better bro, that last swing of yours was unexpected my reflexes and instincts was the only thing that made me able to stop it. You just need to work on your timing and speed." The hydra mutant then walked over to the wall where all their training equipment hang and placed his bokkens on their hooks. He then sniffed the air and spoke. "Smells like Mike have brought Hawaii pizzas for lunch again."

The two walked over to the dinning room and found their brother Michaelangelo, who was currently carrying twenty pizza boxes to the table, ten boxes in each hand. When he placed the pizzas on the table shouted Mortis. "PIZZA EVERYBODY!" And in ten seconds was the dinning room filled with all the brothers and they grabbed two boxes each. Mortis sat down between Leonardo and Raphael and opened one of his two boxes and began to eat.

The five brothers spoke about their days and their progress in their technique and training. The oldest of them, Mortis told the others about Donatello's progress in his fighting and the poor turtle was blushing like a brown tomato when the others complimented him. (He's green so he should be brown when blushing, I think.) When everybody had eaten and throw their boxes in the recycle box they had in the kitchen. Mortis then tensed and looked toward their doorway and said loudly. "Hey guys we got lots of tourists in the sewers today, five armed guys that is currently chasing an unarmed lady. I think we should help the lass don't you agree?" The answer was four nods and in less then two seconds had the five brothers rushed out from the lair and toward the place where the hunt was going on, with Mortis leading the way.

**Somewhere Else in the Sewers, Two Minutes Later**

"The game is over Lady O'Neil." The fat man said as he raised his club to strike.

It was then a staff hit him on the stomach and a voice said. "Forget that fatso."

Another swung his sword but then a sai caught it and threw it away. "Hey be careful with that thing dude."

The fat man got angry and grabbed the staff and tried to throw it and its owner away when a whip suddenly warped itself around his stomach and then it sent him flying into a wall as it was swung with tremendous strength.

The three other men tried to attack the five strange persons that suddenly appeared in the shadows. One who had a steel pole was struck on his hand by a nun-chuck. One with a wooden club got it cut in half by a katana and one with a chain got it grabbed from his hands by a staff. Then there was a low hiss and the largest of the shadows moved with speed and silence and suddenly all the men was thrown into the same wall as the fat man and laid unconscious together in a pile.

"Cool guys eh?" One of the shadows said in a male voice as it nudged one of the men with his foot. "Yeah check out their outfits." Another shadow said in a male voice. "Would you stop commenting the idiots and help the lady brothers?" The large shadow said and turned toward the woman who was April O'Neil, TV reporter of Channel 6.

"Well, well if it isn't April O'Neil, the best TV reporter of Channel 6. What brings such a fine lady as you to our sewers?" The large shadow asked as he walked closer toward April, who was looking at them curiously.

"I do not know who you are but thank you for your help." It was then the five shadows came out from the light and April got the biggest shock of her life. Right there in front of here stood four turtle humans armed with weapons and with ninja masks and bands on their arms and a large snake man wearing black leather armor with skulls painted on them with a scythe on his back. "You're… you're not humans!" She stammered as she finally found her wits.

"Bingo! She's not dry behind the ears at least." The turtle teen with the red bands, masks and with a pair of sais in his belt said and looked at the others.

"You're… you're mutants!" She stammered as her brain tried to stabilize it's chaotic state.

"Yep that's correct." The turtle dressed in orange said.

"It's… it's not making any sense ooohhhh…" That was too much for April's mind and she fainted.

"What a sad girl she collapsed." The orange dressed turtle said and walked over to her and checked her if she was alright. Meanwhile deep below the surface watched a man dressed in samurai armor the scene on a screen and looked at the figures in surprise and spoke as he tried to see what they where. "What the hell?"

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry if it's short but I am still thinking of a good way to make April freak out when she wakes up. Please review and note that flames will be used in my fire place.


End file.
